Targeted
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What team comes to help Elliot and Olivia when Olivia and their daughter are kidnapped? How will they get out of it? Read to find out! Elliot and Olivia got together after Wildlife. 14th season now! E/O!
1. Happy Family

**HEY PEOPLE LOOK UP HERE OR THIS WON'T WORK! Thank you! With this story, I wanted to do something different. At the end of each chapter, (IF I remember) I will have a question. If you answer it, I will post the next chapter. The questions won't be hard so don't worry. I will just ask questions that will be about me that you can find in my bio or questions about my stories. Nothing from When We Met because that's 60+ chapters. If you guys don't get the answer in three days, I will post the new chapter. If somebody does get the answer, I will post the new chapter the next day. ENJOY AND LOOK HARD!**

**Please review! I don't know why, but these ideas just come to me. This takes place in the fourteenth season. Kathy left in Wildlife.**

"Mommy!" Three year old Shiloh squealed as she poked at her mother's arm.

Olivia woke up to see her smiling daughter. "Hey baby!" She grabbed her daughter and pulled her into the bed. "How's my girl?"

"I want you to get up." Shiloh smiled looking at her mother. "Daddy made pancakes."

"He did!" Olivia smiled. She got out of the bed carrying her daughter. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes as she found her husband making pancakes. "Why are you always in a shirt and boxers when I find you in here?"

"Hey, they're longer than what I wear around you. Plus, it's always hot in here." He said. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Morning Liv."

"Morning El." Olivia smiled. She kissed her daughter's head and gave her the sippy cup she was reaching for. "Are the kids coming?"

"Yeah, Dickie is still mad at me." Elliot huffed.

"Well, you arrested his girlfriend." Olivia chuckled. "Half the time, he only comes here to see Shiloh."

Elliot smiled. "Well, who could resist this face." He planted a big sloppy kiss on Shiloh's head. Olivia laughed.

"Daddy! You got slobber on me." Shiloh ranted.

Elliot chuckled. "Well, I love you too much to really care. You're my little bundle buddy." He smiled as he cradled Shiloh and started rocking her. He looked up at Olivia. "I sometimes miss just rocking her."

Olivia smiled. "I do too." She kiss Elliot. "Don't make her sick. We want her happy _and_ healthy." She brushed back her daughter's brown hair and looked into her blue eyes. "Daddy is a little goofy, isn't he?"

Shiloh smiled. "Yeah."

Elliot scoffed and set his daughter onto the counter. "I guess you don't want pancakes." He looked at his daughter to find her biting into a pancake from the plate beside her. "Hey!"

Olivia laughed and took the pancake from her daughter. "Take small bites sweetie." She tore off part of the pancake and handed it to Shiloh. "You can't blame her. You make the best pancakes."

"Well, I know that." Elliot said. "I guess I better put on some pants before the kids come here with their boyfriends and girlfriends. I shouldn't have to wear pants in my own house if I don't want to."

Olivia shook her head smiling. "Oh El, you're one of a kind. Just wear your Jets pajama pants." She looked at her daughter giving her another piece of pancake. "What would we do without Daddy? I think Mommy would be less insane sometimes."

Shiloh smiled and took a drink of her milk. She looked around and whispered. "Daddy has a surprise for you in the fridge."

Olivia smirked and opened the fridge. She screamed when a fake snake popped out and hit her. She slammed the door shut. "ELLIOT!" Olivia was pist. He knew she hated snakes. One time, he put a fake snake in their backyard. She chopped it up with their axe.

Elliot came around the corner trying not to laugh. "Ooooh, you're in trouble." Shiloh smiled. "Mommy!" She reached.

Olivia took her daughter and gave her the rest of her pancake. She looked back at Elliot. "You know I hate snakes." She was all danger. "What were you thinking?"

Elliot felt like a boy being caught with having candy when he wasn't supposed to. "I was thinking it would be funny."

"I'm going to miss you, Daddy." Shiloh grinned. She turned to Olivia. "I want to see Mo."

Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "She's coming." She turned back to Elliot. "Well?"

"I know how to make it up to you." Elliot smirked. He turned on the radio and was thankful one of her favorite songs was on. _Every Storm_ by Gary Allan started playing. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia and took her free hand into his. He started dancing with her.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. She kissed Elliot. "How do you always get so lucky?"

"I have you." Elliot grinned. He kissed his daughter's head when she started humming the song. "_Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storms runs, runs out of rain."_

Pretty soon, the older kids showed up. Five year old Eli ran in first. "Daddy!"

Elliot smiled and picked up his son. "Hey buddy! How was your week with Mommy?"

"Good." Eli said simply. He smiled when he saw Olivia. "Livia!"

Olivia smiled. "Hey sweetie!" She kissed his head. "Are you ready for pancakes?"

"Always!" Eli smiled. Elliot set him down and he went into the living room.

Maureen walked in then. "Hey guys!"

Olivia smiled. "Well, there's the bride to be." Elliot got down on his knees, opened the oven, and started going in. Olivia pulled on his shoulders chuckling. "Elliot, come on. She's getting married."

Elliot stood up. "I know. But, all my girls are dating now. She's getting married. I have to give her away."

"Oh." Maureen smiled and hugged her father. "You still have Shiloh."

"No, I don't. Apparently, she and Russel got married on Tuesday. They already have a doll together." Elliot said shaking his head.

"MO!" Shiloh shrieked as she ran to her sister.

Maureen smiled and picked up her sister. "Hey Shiloh! I heard you got married on Tuesday."

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "We split classes. He didn't want a baby. He gives me candy everyday though. Now, Kurk helps me."

Elliot's jaw dropped. Olivia laughed at him. "See, she's not married anymore."

"I don't even know how to respond to this." Elliot shook his head. He took Shiloh and started tickling her. "You surprise Daddy everyday." Shiloh squealed.

Olivia smiled. "El, come on. Dickie is probably starving."

Elliot put Shiloh down. She was still chuckling while looking up at him. Elliot smiled when Dickie came into the room holding a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. He went up behind Shiloh and lightly swatted her on the butt. "Hey!" She smiled. She turned to see Dickie. "You spanked me!"

"I did no such thing." Dickie smiled. Shiloh ran behind him and spanked him. "Hey! You spanked me!"

Shiloh smirked. "At least I won't deny it."

Everyone started laughing as Dickie picked Shiloh up. Elliot clapped his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go eat some pancakes."

They all sat down at the table and started eating after saying grace. Olivia started cutting Shiloh's pancakes for her. She looked over at her husband to find him dumping sugar on his pancakes. He then put syrup on top of that. Her eyes went wide. He went for the chocolate chips. "Honey?" He looked up at her. "How much sugar are you planning on putting on that pancake? She asked smiling.

Maureen looked over at her father's plate. "Holy crap! Dad, that's unhealthy."

Elliot shrugged and piled on the chocolate chips. "Well, I've been doing this my whole life and I look better than some thirty year olds. I think I'll live." He smirked.

Olivia chuckled while shaking her head. She turned to Shiloh. "Baby, what kind of syrup do you want?"

"Blueberry!" Shiloh smiled.

"What? You have to have maple." Elliot grinned.

"Nu uh!" Shiloh disagreed.

Olivia handed her daughter her pancakes. Shiloh clapped her hands in excitement. Olivia turned to Elliot. "Blueberry is the best."

"You two are crazy." Elliot shook his head. He laughed when both Olivia and Shiloh stuck their tongues out at him. "Are you still taking Shiloh shopping today?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, we have to get her fitted for her dress in Casey's wedding. She's going to be the cutest flower girl ever." She smiled kissing her daughter's forehead.

Elliot smiled. He still couldn't believe he was married to Olivia. They had fought their feelings for so long. They got married less than a year after they started dating and soon came Shiloh. He was so happy that he got to have a child with Olivia. Shiloh was perfect. He was amazed everyday by his wife and daughter. "I have no doubt that she will."

Later that day, Olivia carried Shiloh into the bridal studio where they were meeting Casey. "Stabler!" Casey smiled hugging Olivia.

Olivia chuckled. "You will never get tired of that, will you?"

Casey grinned. "No, not really. We all got you and Elliot together, sort of. We had a plan, but you realized your feelings before we set it in motion. We still pride ourselves on it. Plus, you guys have the most adorable kid in the world." She winked as she took Shiloh. "Hey honey, are you ready to try on your dress?"

"Can't I wear shorts or sweatpants?" Shiloh asked.

Casey chuckled and looked at a smiling Olivia. "You can tell she's yours."

"You've got that right." Olivia smirked. She took her daughter's hand when Casey put her down. "C'mon sweetie, the sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go see Daddy play football."

"Yay!" Shiloh smiled. "Aunt Casey, get your butt moving. Let's go." She said as she tugged on her mother's hand. Olivia didn't move as her daughter pulled on her arm.

"I don't like her tone." Casey said folding her arms.

Olivia chuckled and picked up her daughter. "Congradulations Case, you are already acting like a wife. Now, let's get my daughter's dress fitted. I want to go see my husband."

Casey smirked and walked by her. "You so love saying that."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she followed. "So what if I do?" Casey chuckled. They walked through the store until they were greeted by a tall man in a suit.

"Casey, hi sweetie." He kissed her cheek. He smiled and swatted down. "You must be Shiloh. Your aunt Casey is very fond of you."

"What's that mean?" Shiloh asked her mother.

Olivia smiled and picked up Shiloh. "That means aunt Casey likes you very much."

"Oh." Shiloh said. She smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Anthony McKinley. But, since you're cute, you can call me Tony." He smiled.

"You think every little girl is cute." Casey smiled. She turned to Olivia. "Tony's husband and Tony adopted a little girl a year ago and now they think every little girl is adorable. They are looking into adopting a little boy soon."

Olivia smiled. "Oh, well congradulations! Good for you. What's her name?"

"Janessa." Tony smiled. "And, I believe you are Olivia Benson. Now, Olivia Stabler."

"Uh, yes. How did you know that?" Olivia asked shaking his hand.

"I've been Casey's friend for over a decade. You and your husband were our favorite topic to talk about. I thank you for getting together with him." Tony said bowing slightly.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Casey!"

"Tony, we are here to get Shiloh's dress fitted." Casey said turning to Tony.

Tony smiled. "Good, since I knew who you were, I made three dresses for you, little missy. I have them in the back."

Shiloh smiled. "Yellow?"

Olivia chuckled and kissed her daughter's head. "Do you want to go check them out with Tony?" Shiloh nodded. Olivia put her daughter down and watched as she walked off with Tony. Her little ponytail was swaying from side to side.

"C'mon, they have shampaigne around here somewhere." Casey said looking around.

Ten minutes later, Olivia and Casey were drinking while sitting on a couch. Tony came out of a room and cleared his throat. "Lady and lady, I'd like to present to you my latest model. Miss Shiloh Stabler!" He anounced and bowed down with his arm behind him.

Shiloh walked out. "Thank you, Tony. Thank you." The dress went down to her knees. It was a light yellow skirt with a white top. Shiloh turned around in a circle with her hands on her hips. The dress was backless but a had a white strap that would keep it from falling.

Tony kneeled down behind her so one of his legs was right behind her. "There was one reason she picked this dress. When Casey told me about you and Elliot, I knew I had to add these. Shiloh, show them the selling point."

Shiloh smiled and lifted up her skirt. "There's shorts!"

"She better not lift up her skirt at the wedding." Casey mumbled to Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "Oh Shiloh, you look so pretty. I wish I had that dress."

"I thought you'd say that." Tony smirked. He disappeared into the room and came back out with the same dress for Olivia. Olivia's jaw dropped. He lifted up the skirt. "Includes shorts as well. This way, you can wear them just as lounging clothes after the wedding. I mean, why spend a bunch of money on dresses you're only going to wear once."

"Oh my God!" Olivia gasped. "Casey?"

Casey smirked. "This is what you get for waiting ten years to make a move on your husband." She high fived Tony. "Plus, I'm paying for it."

"I even made the other two dresses for you just in case." Tony smiled.

"Thanks." Olivia chuckled. She looked at her watch. "Oh Case, I gotta get going. Elliot's game starts in an hour."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Say no more. Shiloh will be out before you can say shampaigne please." With that, he went back into the other room with Shiloh.

After Shiloh was brought back, Olivia left saying goodbye. She started walking towards their car. Her eyes widened when a hand cover her waist and something was being pointed at her other hip. "Listen to what I say and your little girl doesn't get hurt." They walked right to her car. "Grab your daughter's bag and come with me."

Olivia recognized that voice. "Dean Porter?"

"I didn't say to do that." Dean said. "Grab the bag and move it."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

It was ten minutes to the game and Elliot was freaking out. He walked up to Alex and Casey. "Case, where's Liv? I thought you said she left before you."

"She did. She walked out with Shiloh and I left like twenty minutes later. Did you call her?" Casey asked.

Elliot already had his phone out. It went straight to voice mail. _Hi, this is Olivia Stabler! Please leave a message after the beep. If you hear this, there's probably something seriously wrong. I always answer my phone. My husband is making me do this. Ugh! I probably sound crazy. You know what to do._ Elliot slowly put his phone in his pocket. "Alex, tell the guys I have to go." He looked up in the crowd. "Fin! Amanda! Can you give me a lift?"

"Elliot, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Something isn't right. Olivia always answers her phone unless her phone is on silent. That's only in church though. Anyway, something happened." Elliot explained.

Fin and Amanda came down. "What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"Something happened to Olivia. I don't know what it is, but she's not answering her phone." Elliot said as they walked over to the car. He opened the passenger door as Fin opened the driver's door.

"Baby girl always answers her phone." Fin said.

Elliot nodded. "Exactly."

**Please review! You guys are great! Your first question. What state do I live in?**


	2. She's Ours

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you! I live in Wisconsin, but I was born in Minnesota. Reba-McEntire got the answer first!**

Elliot ran out of the car when they pulled up to the bridal shop. He ran down the sidewalk. "Liv's car is still here. Shiloh's stuff isn't in here though. There's no market around here. Nothing besides the bridal shop. Where could she be?"

"Elliot!" Amanda yelled from across the street. "This guy saw something."

Elliot ran across the street with Fin. "What? What? What'd he see?"

"A hot bruenette walked out of that bridal shop a little over a hour ago with a little girl. A guy came up behind them and wrapped his arm around her. He made her get the little girls things out of the car. The little girl was screaming her head off when the guy took her from the mother. The guy shoved the mother into a car then and drove off with them." The guy said arranging fruit.

"What'd the guy look like?" Elliot asked.

"Uh-" The guy said.

Elliot took the piece of fruit from his hand and threw it down the street. "What'd he look like?" He boomed.

"Woah, you need an anger management class." The guy said backing up slighlty.

"Tell me what he looked like." Elliot gritted out. "That's my wife and daughter her took. If they're gone, I might as well dig my own grave. TELL ME!"

"H-he was about your height. Black hair. Really pale. Long tan jacket. He looked like some fedral guy." The guy rambled.

"Fedral?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, the mother was almost in tears. She yelled at the guy when he took her daughter." The guy said.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Elliot growled taking the guy by the collar.

"Hey, do you want me to help you or not?" The guy asked. "What's your name?"

Elliot let go of the guy's shirt. "Elliot Stabler."

They guy's eyes widened. "You're the cop that shot that girl a couple years ago. Your wife and daughter are lucky. They got away from a killer!"

Elliot growled. "I shot her to protect innocent bistanders!"

"Elliot, come on." Fin said pulling Elliot away. They walked away leaving Amanda to take care of the guy. "We'll find Olivia and Shiloh. But, you can't pound on every guy that knows something. You're not a detective anymore."

Elliot bent down grabbing his knees. "I know." He said with a raspy voice. "Fin, if we don't find them-"

"Don't think about it." Fin interrupted. "Believe it or not, you're a friend of mine. I really don't want to see you eat your gun."

Elliot shook his head. "He's FBI! He took her from me once. He put her life in jeopardy. What's going to stop him now?!"

Fin's eyes widened. "El, we don't know it's Dean."

"Who else would it be?" Elliot spat.

Amanda ran over. "He said the lisence late is 394-DIP. It was a black malibu. He turned onto Pine Street. We can go back to the presinct and look at the video tapes. We can see find him on the cameras."

"Let's go." Elliot said as they ran back to the car.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as they drove outside of the city. They'd been driving for over an hour.

"Shut up." Dean said simply.

Olivia looked down at her daughter sitting in her lap. Shiloh looked up at her. "Mommy, I want Daddy."

"I know baby." Olivia breathed kissing her head.

"That reminds me." Dean started. "I didn't know you got married."

"It wasn't any of your business." Olivia spat. She cradled her daughter.

Dean looked over at Shiloh. Shiloh hid her face against Olivia. "I know those eyes. You and Stabler had a kid. No wonder he was so protective of you the last time I was here."

"He would've been that way no matter what." Olivia sighed. She hoped Elliot was looking for her right now. She didn't want her daughter to see anything that would scar her. Elliot and her were already damaged enough. Their daughter didn't need to be introduced to that kind of stuff anytime soon. "What do you want?"

Dean smirked. "That's classified."

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly. "If you need something from me, I deserve to know. I have a husband, a family. You took me away from Elliot before; you are not doing that again."

"We'll see." Dean said pulling to the side of the road. Olivia looked out the window. He stuck a needle into her neck and injected her. "Have a nice nap."

Olivia tried to fight off sleep, but it over took her. Dean pulled back onto the road. "Mommy? Mommy!" Shiloh cried. Dean took a fighting Shiloh and put her in his lap. He pulled back onto the road and drove down a dirt path to an old warehouse. Dean got out carrying Shiloh. "Mommy!" She screamed.

"Mommy is taking a nap right now. We have to be quiet." Dean shushed softly as he carried her to a couch. "Now, I'm going to go get your Mommy. There's people coming to see you."

"No! I want my mommy and daddy!" Shiloh argued fighting him.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. It echoed off the walls making Shiloh shake in fear. He softened his voice. "Stay here. If you don't, Mommy can stay outside." Shiloh wiped her eyes and retreated into the cushions. "Good girl."

Shiloh watched as Dean walked out. She looked around the room and noticed there was one window that was dirty. She started to move, but noticed something in her pocket. She peeked into her sweat shirt pocket to look. Olivia had put her phone in her pocket. She looked up in time to she Dean walk in carrying her mother. He took her into a room and came out a moment later. Dean came over to her. Shiloh knew what she had to do. "I need to go potty."

"Do you need help?" Dean asked taking her hand. Shiloh shook her head. "Okay. I'll make you something to eat." He shut the door.

Shiloh sat down in the corner and pulled out her mother's phone. The phone rang once. "Liv?" Elliot's voice came through the phone.

"Daddy." Shiloh said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Elliot asked. He was freaking out. His daughter rarely cried.

"I don't know." Shiloh sighed. "The man made Mommy go to sleep."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Okay baby, just stay on the phone for me. I'm going to come and get you. Do you know anything about the guy?"

"Mommy called him Dean." Shiloh whispered. "Daddy, I want to go home."

Elliot's heart broke. "I know, Shiloh. I want you to come home too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he said people were coming to see me." Shiloh said.

Elliot's heart skyrocketed. Who was coming? "Did he say anything about them?"

"No." Shiloh shook her head. "He scares me."

"I know, baby. Listen, I need you to go near a window if you can. Is there a window in the room?" Elliot asked. They couldn't get a direct location.

"Yeah, hold on." Shiloh said. She got up just as Dean came in the room.

"What are you doing with that phone?" Dean asked taking it away. He looked at the caller ID. "You're talking to your daddy, how sweet?" He put the phone up to his ear. "Elliot Stabler."

Elliot growled. "What do you want?"

"Me, I don't want anything. This is just business." Dean taunted.

"I swear. If you touch my girls, I will kill you." Elliot gritted out. He could hear his daughter in the backround. He was carrying her. "Put my daughter down right now."

"Or what?" Dean asked. "You don't have a badge or a gun. Your wife does." He set Shiloh in a chair and got to work. "Right now, she can't come to the phone. I have some visitors coming soon. They have been looking for a little girl for a couple of years now."

Elliot's breath hitched. "You leave my daughter alone. SHE'S MINE! If you so much as sit with her, I will charge you. You can't give away other peoples' kids. SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! SHILOH IS MINE!" He didn't know what else to do. He just wanted to cradle Shiloh like he was this morning. His phone dinged. He held it away to look at it.

Dean's voice came through. "You can't do anything for her now." That's when the call ended and Elliot was left staring at a picture of his daughter. She was tied to a chair gagged with a blue cloth. She had tears rolling down her face.

Elliot felt the bile rise in his throat as the tears streamed down his face. "Please tell me we got a location." He choked out. Fin looked up at him and shook his head. Elliot slid his phone onto Fin's desk and walked out of the squad room. He went into the weight room and hit the first thing he found. He groaned in pain as he noticed it was a iron bar.

Dean turned off the phone and set it on the counter. He shook his head and swatted down in front of Shiloh. "You were a very naughty girl. You can't call Daddy. That means you can't see Mommy until tomorrow." With that, he stood up and stepped into the kitchen. Shiloh pulled on her restraints until the pain became too much. The rope was starting to turn red where her wrists had been cut open. Dean came out and saw the blood. "Let's get you fixed up." He untied her and took her to the bathroom.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

That night, Elliot was sitting at Olivia's desk. He just stared at the picture of them on her desk. Happy, in love, a family, together. For all he knew, his wife was died to a bed somewhere while his daughter was being sold to a pedophile. He heard a chair roll against the floor in front of him. Nick sat down in it and looked over at him. They were the only two left in the squad room. He cleared his throat. "A woman once told me that the one thing she never thought she'd have in life was a family. She said that she never, in a million years, would've imagined being married to her husband. She continued on to talk about her amazing daughter and how much she reminds her of her husband. Over time, I learned more about her. She has trust issues, especially with family and love. But, there's one thing that she told me that has always stuck. Family is like air. It's everywhere. It's mixed with all types of gases and pollutants that just make you love it. No matter where it is, it's always a family. Now, this woman happens to be one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. She's married to the only hot head I know, because compared to him, nobody comes close. Elliot, this woman just so happens to be your wife." Elliot looked up at Nick with tears in his eyes. "She comes to work and she can't wait to go home to you and Shiloh. She trusts you more than she trusts anybody else. Do you know why that is?" He paused. "She relies on you. You gave her everything she never expected to get."

Elliot smiled lightly and showed him the picture. "I never expected to get her. She and our kids are the only things I have left anymore. This squad is my family, but she's my home. I need to find her and Shiloh before anything really bad happens." He set down the picture. "Olivia told me you have a daughter."

"Yeah, her name is Zara. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine losing her." Nick smiled lightly.

Elliot nodded. "Well, I hope for your sake, your soul, and your sanity that it never does." He paused. "Nick, even though I really want to, I need you to stop me if I go after Dean. If I get my hands on him, he will be six feet under and I will be in a prison cell. Olivia and Shiloh need me. Hell, I need them. So, promise me, you will stop me."

"I promise you. I will not let you go after Dean." Nick said. "Speaking of that. Who is he?"

Elliot let out a sad laugh. "It's a long story, but we have all night..."

**Please review! Love you guys! Next question, how many chapters do I have posted in all of my stories total? I have 38 stories, but most of them have more than one chapter. **


	3. His Plan, Her Nightmare

**Please review! I have 206 chapters in all my stories total not including this story. Otherwise, it's 208! Thank BASKETBALLEO4015! She got it first!**

Olivia groaned as she tried to fight off sleep. She tried pulling on her wrists only to find them tied to something. She opened her eyes to see she was tied to a bed. _Oh no!_ She pulled herself upward so she could sit up. Olivia lookeda around frantically for her daughter, but couldn't find her.

Dean walked in a moment later. "Good morning sunshine!" He smiled. "How was your slumber?"

"Where's my daughter?" Olivia asked as soon as his mouth closed.

Dean smiled slightly. "She's out eating right now. You know, she's a very smart girl. Calling your husband to tell him that you're okay, but someone took you. She won't be calling you Mommy much longer. I have some clients coming to pick her up."

Olivia screamed as she pulled on the restraints. "YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! SHE'S MINE!"

"Really? That's exactly what your husband said when we chatted last night. They're not coming until tomorrow. So, you have some time with her." Dean smirked. "She won't be able to see you until tomorrow though. This is sort of your punishment for having your daughter call your husband, but this is her an hour ago." He said pulling out his phone and showing her the picture he sent to Elliot.

Tears rolled down Olivia's face as she looked at her daughter. "You can't do this. Let me see my daughter." It came out as more of a plea than a demand, but she didn't care at this point.

"Sorry, rules are rules. I'll be back in a while. Shiloh is getting tired so I'm going to put her down after she eats." Dean said putting his phone back in his pocket. "I'll bring you something to eat." He stepped out leaving the door open just enough for Olivia to hear Shiloh say Mommy before closing it.

Olivia leaned back against the head board with tears coming down like raindrops now. She wanted to see her daughter. She wanted Elliot to come before people came and took her. She couldn't live without her daughter. "Please Elliot, please come find us." She whispered. After a moment, she started pulling on the restraints again.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"Okay people, what do we have?" Cragen asked as Elliot was trying to remain calm behind him.

John stepped up first. "Okay so, the guy at the market said that he saw a guy push Olivia and Shiloh into a car. He gave us this sketch. He said the car was a black malibu and they went out on Pine Street. Yesterday, Elliot got a call from Liv's phone. Shiloh said that a man named Dean took them and that Mommy was asleep. We tried getting a signal, but where ever they were, it wasn't strong enough for a signal. But, we did find out that they are about forty minutes north of the city."

"Okay, anything from the video footage from street cameras?" Cragen asked.

Amanda pulled up a few pictures showing Olivia and Dean in a car with Shiloh cuddling into Olivia. "We got three. This one is down on Fourth street. This one is just before the bridge on East Oak. This one is on Pine when he made a U-turn."

Elliot hands were shaking as they formed fists. "Tell them about Dean." He demanded.

Nick sighed. Elliot was going nuts over this case. They spent most of the night talking about it. By the end of it, Nick wanted to kill Dean. "We called the FBI to tell them. They said he is in a smuggling ring. Sort of, I guess. They take kids and sell them to parents who want to give them a home. The plan is to find a pedophile and catch him. He took Olivia, probably, to pose as his wife. He supposed to be on this as a team, but his partner wouldn't do it. The FBI said that they had undercover kids who were ready to go. Once he was out here to Manhattan, they lost all contact."

Elliot stood up and pinned Dean's face to the board. "He's our target." He turned to Cragen with tears welling up in his eyes. "He's taken everything from me. He's putting my wife and daughter in danger for his own gain. I'm counting on your resources to help us find him."

Cragen nodded. "We're looking for them too." He watched as Elliot walked out of the squad room and sighed. "Have you guys talked to him?"

Nick nodded. "He's losing it Cap. I don't blame him. If I went through what he is, I'd lose my mind. I think the only thing that's keeping him sane is his training from the marines. He knows that if he loses it, he loses them."

"What I don't get is why would Dean take Olivia and Shiloh? He knows them. Olivia's a fricken cop. What would he have to gain from this?" Fin asked.

"Maybe he's working for somebody. Maybe they want him to kidnap a cop or something. He's probably trying to prove to them that he's not FBI." Amanda suggested.

"That's possible." John said. He looked over at Olivia's desk to find that picture Elliot was looking at the night before. "Let's just hope we find them before anything happens to them."

Elliot sat on a bench sobbing. He was going crazy without Olivia or Shiloh. To know that Dean was going to try and sell his daughter to a pedophile while he tried... Olivia. If he raped her, that'd be it for him. Elliot would make sure of it. He didn't have the right to touch Olivia. He didn't have the right to sell his daughter. This wasn't fair and they weren't anywhere closer to finding them. If Olivia could get to her phone and turn it on, they could find her. But, he had a feeling she wouldn't be near her phone anytime soon. Shiloh was probably being tortured after being caught with the phone. He needed to find them NOW!

He got up and went back into the squad room. "Call the FBI. Maybe Dean is staying at a safe house up there. If he is serious about this deal, Shiloh isn't going to be trackable for much longer unless we get Liv."

"I'll call them." Cragen said walking into his office.

Amanda sat down on the table looking at the board. "El, is there a safe house you and Liv knew he was staying at before?"

"No, he just said he was in town for a while. He never told us much of anything. Liv knows him better than I do. He was her intel when she went undercover to Oregon. Dana would know." Elliot said picking up his phone.

John took it away. "I'll call her. The last time you saw her, she shot you. The time before that, she took you to a house that blew up. We do not need her killing you this time around." He walked away calling Dana.

Elliot looked at the board and cringed when he saw the picture Dean sent him. "Can somebody take that photo down? Please, for the love of God. I can't take it."

Fin quickly took it down and put it in the case file. Elliot relaxed slightly not seeing his daughter tied up. She was probably scared out of her mind right now. Fin put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get them out before anything bad happens."

Elliot looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Can you prove that? Can you guarentee that? Because, I sure as hell can't. It's my wife and daughter. I never thought I'd be able to say that with Olivia. I never thought she would become more than a partner. Look at me now, I can't even keep her away from the FBI."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but... Liv takes care of herself pretty well. I know she needs help, but this isn't anybody's fault except Dean's. Plus, you've taught your daughter a thing or two. She is smart for her age." Fin smirked and then looked Elliot in the eye. "Don't beat yourself over something you had no control over. Olivia is going to be doing that enough when we get her and Shiloh back. You need to be there to tell her it wasn't her fault. That it was Dean's fault."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, thanks Fin." He let out a breath. "Let me ask you something. When did you know that Olivia and I's partnership was going to be different?"

Fin smirked. "It all started when I walked in and you two shared one glance. The way you communicated, that never even happened with my wife, or anybody for that matter. John and I don't even communicate like that, thank God." Elliot laughed for the first time since his girls had gone missing. "Olivia and you just are like one of those mushy love stories Rollins tells me about."

"Hey!" Amanda chuckled. "They are good books. I got you to read one of them."

Elliot laughed. Fin shot Amanda a look. "I was only trying to see what she was talking about. I didn't enjoy it."

"Am I interrogating you?" Elliot asked grinning his shit-eating smile. "I was just amused. That's all."

John walked in then. "Dana said that she would look into his mission and get back to us. She has top clearance so she shouldn't have too much trouble."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEO

Shiloh woke up in a bed and got down. Dean had put her here last night after she ate. She walked out into the other room to find Dean eating and reading a magizine. He looked over at her. "Good morning sleeping beauty! How was your night?"

"Fine, I want to see Mommy." Shiloh stated. She walked over to him and folded her arms over her chest.

Dean picked her up. "Okay, I'll get you something to eat first. Do you like frosted flakes? Or do you want Apple Jacks?"

"Apple Jacks." Shiloh said rubbing her eyes. She watched as he made her cerel while carrying her. He set her down at the table and put down her cerel in front of her.

"You eat up and I'll go get Mommy ready." Dean smiled kindly and walked over to the room Olivia was held in.

Olivia had just woken up and was waiting for him to come in. He came in with a key. "Where's Shiloh?"

"She's eating breakfast." Dean said unlocking the handcuffs. "Now, you don't know where you are. My car is voice activated, so you'd have to walk. I'd suggest being good." He finished uncuffing her.

She rubbed her wrists as she hurried out to the other room. Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw her daughter. "Mommy!" Shiloh grinned and got off her chair.

"Shiloh!" Olivia smiled as she picked up her daughter. She cupped the back of her head and held her close. "Are you okay?" Shiloh nodded into her neck. "I'm so happy to see you. I was so worried about you."

Shiloh pulled back to look at her mother. "I wanna go home to Daddy." Olivia nodded and dropped her fore head to her daughter's. "Why can't we?"

"I don't know, baby. But, I want to go home too." Olivia whispered. She rubbed her daughter's back and sat down with her at the table. Shiloh continued to eat her cerel. Dean came out then and set a bowl of cerel in front of her. "Why do you need us? If you need anyone, just take me, don't take my daughter."

Dean shook his head. "I need both of you. I'm trying to find pedophiles." He said simply looking back at his newspaper. "I'm using your daughter as bait and I need you to play my partner for a while."

"You are not using my daughter as bait. The FBI has people lined up for these types of tasks. You don't just kidnap somebody off the street! We're not doing that." Olivia rebeled.

Dean looked at her and smirked. "I really don't think you have a choice. Either you do it with me or without me, but Shiloh is in no matter what. I've already told your husband that we have company coming for her."

"If he gets the chance, I'm not kidding, he will kill you." Olivia threatened. "If you let my daughter get harmed, I'd kill you."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Dean said through a mouthful of cerel. "But, for your husband's sake and for yours as well, I hope he doesn't. I'm FBI. You'll get suspended and probably forced into retirement for your own good and Elliot will be sent to prison for killing a fedral officer." He looked at her in the eye. "I have the cards; I'm going to play them the way I wish."

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you! What was my first story I ever posted on Fanfiction? Answer and get the next chapter!**


	4. Meeting The Team

**Please review! **_**The Obsession**_** is the first story I ever posted on Fanfiction. Thank Reba-McEntire!**

Elliot woke up with a sore back. He stretched and got off the cot in the cribs. He certainly didn't miss this part of the job. He went down to the squad room to find it empty. He stared over at the board. Everything about this was off but somehow on the dot. They were missing a part of the puzzle. He looked at the general location the phone gave them. It was a twenty mile by twenty mile stretch. It could take days to find the right place. They didn't have that much time. Dean said people were coming today to meet his daughter. That wasn't settling well with him. _Why would Dean use Olivia and Shiloh if he already had people lined up with the FBI?_

"Hey." A voice greeted from behind him. He turned to see Amanda. "How are you holding up?"

Elliot nodded his head as a greeting. "I'm getting more nervous with every minute that goes by. My wife and daughter are missing and are in danger of being seperated from each other when they don't even know where they are." He sighed. "This job gave me everything, and now it's taking it all away." He looked back at the board.

Amanda came up and stood a few feet from him. "Yeah, this job can do that." She looked at him. He didn't sleep well. He looked like hell. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but... it'll all turn out. Olivia is going to do whatever it takes to keep Shiloh safe. She's a good cop."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like it when I don't know where they are. She's knows I don't like that. That's why she calls me whenever she can to let me know where she is. I used to know where she was every single minute. I was her partner." Elliot said.

"You still are." Amanda smiled. "You're her partner in life. That's better than just being partners at work. Imagine what life would be without Shiloh."

"I don't want to." Elliot breathed. "I would be lost without that little girl. I would be lost without my daughter. She and Olivia are the only ones that can make me realize when I need to calm down. With Shiloh, it's easier because she's usually not the one pushing my buttons. She's got my temper. The hole in our door proves it."

Amanda smiled slightly. "She sounds like you. I've met her once and I will never forget the first thing she said to me. Actually, the first word she said to me. 'Badge!'"

Elliot chuckled. "I remember that. She went up to Fin and gave him a weird face. She asked what he was wearing."

Amanda grinned. "He couldn't believe that she asked him that." She watched as Elliot smiled. It had been the first time since everything went down. Even though it would be short lived, it would be better than him worrying for a moment."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"Olivia are you almost ready?" Dean asked by her door.

"Dean, people are coming to take my daughter from me. Of course I'm not ready." Olivia said opening her door. She picked up Shiloh and kissed her head. She teared up. "Why are you doing this? She's my daughter. I finally have a family and you have to screw it all up!"

Dean stepped towards her only for her to back away. "It'll be better for us. We can start fresh."

Olivia's eyes widened. "This is what this is all about. Dean, there is no us. There never was and never will be an us. I'm married to the love of my life and I have a daughter that I wouldn't trade for the world." She wiped her eyes. "Just, please, leave us alone."

"Sorry Liv, I have a job. I intend to do it." Dean said. He walked to the window and looked out. "They're here. Keep your mouth shut and listen to me."

A moment later, two guys walked in with blank expressions. "Dean, you keep our merchandise here?"

"I just got it two days ago. It was a little short notice." Dean said. He gestured to Olivia and Shiloh. "The little girl is your order."

"Yes, she is. You did good." One of the men smiled. He looked at Olivia. "You must be her mother." He looked at Dean. "Are you the father?"

"No." Olivia said before Dean could answer.

"Good." The other man said. "You'd be a horrible father if she was yours."

Shiloh wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and hid her face. Olivia knew the one thing to say when it came to these guys. "Did Dean tell you my husband and I are cops? I'm not approving of this, so you will be put into jail if you take my daughter."

Dean's eyes widened and he looked at the two men. They both looked at him. "You took a cop! What were you thinking?" One of the men yelled. "Can I talk to you outside?" Dean and the man walked outside.

The other man looked at Olivia. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. We just want to go home." Olivia snapped gripping her daughter tighter. "Who are you?"

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm with NCIS down in Washington. My collegue is Agent Timothy Mcgee. We were sent undercover to help save an ex-marines wife and daughter. They were pretty booked up here." He said. "Mcgee is arresting him now. My boss and other collegue are out in the car. We were planning on taking him in, but we just found out that a huge storm is coming in."

Olivia stood there for a moment. "Can I see your badge?"

"You can tell you're a cop." He smiled. He handed her his badge. "Captain Donald Cragen called NCIS here. He said your husband, Elliot Stabler, has been going up the wall about you and your daughter, Shiloh. You must be Olivia."

Olivia handed his badge back. "I am." She kissed Shiloh's head. "Baby, it's okay. They're here to help us." Shiloh looked back at Tony.

Tony smiled. "Look at you, cutie. You look like your mommy, you know that?" Shiloh smiled. "You are going to love Gibbs."

"Who's Gibbs?" Olivia asked.

Mcgee came back in with another man, Dean, and a woman. Dean was cuffed. The man with a coffee in his hand slapped the back of Tony's head. "Tony, you put a scratch on my car."

"Sorry boss." Tony said right away. He looked at Olivia. "That's Gibbs. She is Zeva."

Olivia looked at them. Gibbs smiled at Shiloh. "You guys must be Olivia and Shiloh Stabler. Your husband has a lot of strings."

Olivia nodded. "Well, he'd do anything for Shiloh and I."

"Mommy?" Shiloh asked. Olivia looked down at her daughter. "I wanna see Daddy."

"I know you do, baby. I want to see him too." Olivia whispered. "Do you know when the storm is going to end?"

"No, the forcast said it could last up to two days. But, we're going to call your husband and tell him we have you. That way he can sleep tonight." Zeva smiled lightly.

Olivia sighed and set down her daughter. "It looks like we're going to be here a couple days, baby."

Shiloh folded her arms and huffed. Gibbs chuckled and squatted down in front of you. "Guess what?" He started. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and showed her a quarter. "You have a quarter in your ear."

Shiloh smiled. "How did that get in there?"

Olivia laughed. "Baby, I'm going to go change. Are you going to be okay out here with them?"

"Yeah." Shiloh grinned.

Olivia left the room to change. Gibbs picked Shiloh up and gave her the quarter. "Mcgee, why don't you call Captian Cragen and tell him we have Olivia and Shiloh. That way these girls can talk to Elliot."

"On it boss." Mcgee said taking out his phone.

"Boss?" Shiloh asked.

Gibbs smiled. "You can call me Gibbs. That's Tony, Zeva, and Tim. After the storm is over, we're going to take you to go see your dad."

"What are we going to do until then?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure you can come up with something." Zeva said. "You come up with useless things to do at the office. This shouldn't be too hard for you."

Gibbs chuckled and looked down at Shiloh. "I'm leaving you in charge of them."

"On it Gibbs." Shiloh saluted. Zeva smiled and took her from Gibbs.

"Oh, I left my phone in the car. If I'm not back in five minutes-" Tony started.

"Just wait longer." Shiloh grinned.

Tony laughed. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this girl."

"Why?" Zeva asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of that line? Ace Ventura Pet Detective... Jim Carry." Tony asked. "We need to get you to start watching some of these movies." He said as he left.

"Who are you guys?" Dean asked from the corner where he was cuffed.

"NCIS." Zeva said. "We got called in for this."

"They were just helping me." Dean tried to explain.

"Then why were they both scared out of their minds when we got here." Gibbs said harshly. He was getting mad.

Olivia came out then pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Hey Zeva, could you take my daughter in the kitchen for a moment. I'd like to do something and I don't want her to see this."

"Sure." Zeva said and walked away with Shiloh.

Olivia stood in front of Dean with Gibbs. "What? You got what you wanted. Leave me alone." Dean spat.

"Oh, you want me to listen to you now." Olivia taunted. "Well, that's just not how this works. I have the cards and I'm going to play them how I want." She smirked using his words against him. She walked up to him and slapped him hard. "That's for kidnapping my daughter and I." She slapped him again. "That's for keeping me away from my daughter while you drugged me." She hit him again and kicked him in the balls. He laid on the ground in pain. "That's for trying to sell my daughters to pedophiles."

"Wow!" Mcgee said coming up with the phone in his hand. He looked at Olivia. "Nice job."

"Thanks." Olivia smirked. "The kick shouldn't hurt that much. He doesn't have any balls so..." Gibbs chuckled behind her.

"I told Captain Cragen we have you and that we're bringing you in once the storm is over. Your husband wants to talk to you." Mcgee smiled.

Olivia's face lit up as she took the phone and put it up to her ear. "Elliot?"

Elliot let all the worry, pain, stress drain from his body. His wife and daughter were okay and safe. He sat down in her desk and smiled. "Hey Liv!"

Olivia smiled letting out a breath. "I missed that voice. I can't wait to come home."

"I can't wait either. I missed you so much. I've been so worried about you and Shiloh." Elliot breathed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, El." Olivia said. "Hold on a minute." She smiled as she pulled the phone away from her. "Shiloh, guess who's on the phone."

Shiloh ran out then. "Daddy!" She ran over to Olivia. Olivia squatted down and brought her daughter inbetween her legs holding the phone out and putting it on speaker. "Hey Daddy!"

"Hi baby! I miss you so much. How are you doing?" Elliot smiled.

"Tony saw Ace Ventura." Shiloh grinned.

"Oh boy, you are going to have fun with him." Elliot chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Not a scratch. Except for my arm." Shiloh said. Olivia kissed her daughter's head tearing up from remembering that picture.

"What happened to your arm, baby?" Elliot asked.

Shiloh sighed. "The rope cut it."

Elliot remembered the picture. He seriously wanted to pummel Dean into the ground for tying his daughter up like that. "I'm sorry, princess. Once you get home, we'll make it all better."

"I wanna come home." Shiloh whined.

"I know you do honey. You're going to as soon as you can. For the next couple of days, you are going to be stuck out there. It's going to snow." Elliot explained. He was dying inside. He needed to see them.

Tony came in then. "Tony!" Shiloh smiled running to him. He smiled picking her up.

Olivia chuckled and put the phone back to her ear, leaving the room. "It's just me again."

"Just you?" Elliot asked. "Baby, you're all I need. Now, seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm just a little shaken up." Olivia breathed. "For the past couple of days, Dean kept saying that he was selling our daughter and that I was going away with him so we can have an us." She sighed and leaned against a wall. "It scared me more than anything ever has before. I can't you lose you two."

"I know the feeling. I've had it for the past couple of days." Elliot breathed. "Did he-"

"No, he didn't. He didn't even make a move yet." Olivia said relieved by her own words. "I really need to see you soon. It's painful."

"I know." Elliot said tearing up. "I promise you; once this storm is over. The first thing you'll come and see is me."

"I know. You'd try and drive through this storm, which you won't, to come see me and Shiloh." Olivia smirked. "I don't care how much we want to see each other; you are not driving in the storm that's coming."

"Fine." Elliot huffed. "Thanks for ruining my plans."

"No problem baby." Olivia chuckled.

**Please review! Love you guys! Okay next question, what is my favorite thing to eat on a Sunday? It's also the company that we work for.**


	5. Gibbs's Rule 3 and Dean's Accomplice

**Please review! You guys are great! It's DocPopcorn. My favorite flavor is Sinfully Cinnamon. Reba-McEntire got it! Sarah501B got it right after her!**

"Wow! You are an awesome three year old. Do you know that?" Tony asked Shiloh.

"Yeah." Shiloh smiled. She was sitting in Tony's lap with Zeva and Mcgee beside them.

Olivia smiled as they all fawned over her daughter. She looked at the fire that was in the pit in the middle of the room. Gibbs was sitting next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Gibbs asked.

"I get that NCIS needed help up here, but... why did you decide to come up here with your team? Most detectives, I know, don't want to come solve crimes up here in New York." Olivia asked.

"Well, when it's a fellow marine, it's different. Plus, your husband reminded me a lot of myself when I found out about my first wife and daughter." Gibbs said.

Olivia paused. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Uh, they were killed. I never forgave the guy that did it. I wanted to kill him. So, I did. He killed them when I was stationed somewhere. I remember my daughter begging me not to go." Gibbs said taking a drink out of his glass.

Olivia teared up at his story. "That sounds like my husband. He's going to kill Dean if he gets the chance. I know he will. There's a lot of guys he would kill if he had the chance. Most of them are in jail."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that. Elliot and I, well mostly Elliot, talked about you guys. He could not love you guys more than he already does." Gibbs smiled.

Olivia grinned. "I know. He says there's always more room to love us, but I think he's got it covered. He and I were partners for twelve years before we actually started going out."

"Wow, way to play hard to get." Gibbs smirked.

Olivia chuckled. "He was married before I met him and he divorced, well filed for divorce, before we started dating." She looked back over at Shiloh and laughed. "I looks like they're tired."

Tony was asleep with Shiloh on his chest. Zeva was laying on Tony's side while Mcgee was sprawled out away from them. Gibbs chuckled. "Shiloh wore them out."

Olivia smiled and yawned. "It's been a long day."

"I bet it has." Gibbs said getting up. He went over and gently picked Shiloh up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to Olivia. "She's a little heater."

"I know she is." Olivia smiled. Gibbs held her out slightly for Olivia. "You go ahead. I have the blanket. Shiloh likes sleeping on Elliot anyway. She'd be more comfortable with you." She insisted.

Gibbs smiled and laid down on the couch beside hers. "Thanks." Shiloh snuggled into Gibbs's side and sighed falling back asleep. "Night Olivia."

"Night Gibbs." Olivia whispered falling asleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Elliot looked out his window at the snowy city lights in the distance. Cragen made him go home so he could sleep decently. What he didn't know was that, ever since Olivia spent her first night with him, he couldn't sleep without her. Then, Shiloh came along. He could sleep for short periods of time with her on his chest, but... not without Olivia. He wanted to go out to the warehouse they were at and just see them. But if he went out there, Olivia would be mad and he would freeze to death if his car broke down. He barely made it home in his car. The roads were awful. He sighed and looked at the TV.

"Captain Cragen, head of the Special Victims Unit, has informed us, today, that Detective Benson and her daughter have been found and are safe. Detectives, from Washington's NCIS headquarter's, found them just this morning. They have been detained because of the storm, but have assured the squad that Detective Benson and her daughter will be back as soon as possible." The news reporter said.

Elliot turned off his TV. He rubbed a hand down his face and got into bed. He turned on his phone to look at his backround. They were at the mall. Olivia and Shiloh were acting goofy for some reason. When he said he wanted a picture for his backround, they smiled at him with their cheeks pushed together. Big smiles with their eyes screwed shut. He laughed every time he saw it. He sent her a quick text. _Love you. Miss you. Goodnight, baby.~El-_

A moment later, his phone beeped. He read the incoming text. _Love and miss you too. Sleep well. I don't think I will without you here, but I'll try. Goodnight El. I'd kiss you goodnight, but that's hard to do through a phone.~Liv-_

Elliot chuckled. _We've done a lot of things through the phone. A kiss is harmless. I probably won't get much sleep either though. You know I can't sleep without holding you. I'll just have to use the pillow.~El-_

_You leave that thing alone! I feel bad for it whenever I have to pull an all nighter. I can't sleep if you're going to use the pillow.~Liv-_ Elliot laughed at her response.

_Liv, I have to use the pillow. I can't sleep without holding something that reminds me of you. I've told you that before.~El-_

_Hold my shampoo bottle since it smells like me, but you leave my pillow alone.~Liv-_

_Who's gonna stop me Liv? I'm alone in our house in the middle of a snow storm. It smells like you. It's soft like you. It's perfect.~El-_

_Hahahahahaha! I don't care. I will be home in a couple of days. Keep your hands off my pillow.~Liv-_

Elliot smiled at his phone. _I can't wait to see you.~El-_

_Me either. You can I both know it's not good for us to be apart this long. You get angry and I get moody. It's not a good combonation.~Liv-_

_You should have seen me these past couple of days. I have been a mess. I can't live without you or Shiloh. It would hurt too much. I love you, Liv.~El-_

_I love you too, El. I'm never going to leave you.~Liv-_

_I know you wouldn't. I bet you're tired. I'll let you go to sleep. See you soon, baby.~El-_

_Yeah, see you soon.~Liv-_

Knowing that'd he'd see his wife and daughter soon soothed him. He let out the breath he had been holding since they'd gone missing and closed his eyes. He might as well get as much sleep as he can before it's morning.

Then next morning, Elliot woke up exhausted from the lack of sleep, but got up. He rubbed his eyes as he made his coffee. Something had been bugging him. Olivia said that Dean was going to take her somewhere so they could be together. He knew Olivia could kick his ass if she got away. So, where would he take her because he would need an accomplice? But who would want to hurt Olivia that way? They had their equal share of perps that hated them, but would any of them come after Olivia like that. There was one person...but that wasn't possible, right? If it were, he would kill the guy.

Elliot called Fin and told him to look up records for him. Fin said that he was sent to the hospital and escaped there. He's been missing for a few years. Dean knew the one guy that really scared Olivia to her core. Elliot still held her at nights when she got scared of something that reminded her of him. She had told him what happened a month into their relationship. He got out his phone and texted Gibbs. _Get Dean's phone and look for any numbers he's texted or called a lot.~El-_

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Gibbs read his phone and looked up from his breakfast. "Zeva, get Porter's phone."

Zeva came over a moment later with the phone. "What are you thinking?"

"Elliot wants to know if there's any numbers that showed up a lot." Gibbs explained going through the phone. One number popped up in almost everything he looked through. He texted the number to Elliot. _What's going on?~Gibbs-_

_I think Dean had an accomplice. Olivia can kick Porter's ass with her hands tied behind her back. He'd need help if he was going to take her somewhere.~El-_

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Elliot quickly typed the number into his phone. It rang twice. "Dean?" The voice asked. Elliot's blood boiled and he hung up the phone. He called Cragen.

"Cap, Dean had an accomplice. I know who it is, but I don't know where he is." Elliot explained. "Send a picture of him to Gibbs and his team, but not to Olivia. She will start reacting to the picture. Tell them they can't let Olivia see the picture. She won't be able to stop once she starts... I know my wife, Cap. She's strong, but he's the only one that can make her feel like that."

"You really think it's him?" Cragen asked.

"I just called the number! It sounded just like him. I would know that voice anywhere." Elliot growled.

Cragen let out a harsh breath. "Okay, we'll see if we can track the number." He looked around the office. "If it really is him, we have to keep it from Olivia until she absolutely has to know."

"I know." Elliot sighed. "I'm glad I don't have my gun. The next time I saw him, I'd be going away for murder."

"Fin is sending them the information now... wow, that was fast... Elliot, where did we track down Olivia and Shiloh?" Cragen asked.

Elliot became alert. "Uh, we found them in a place called Heritage Hills. It's about an hour away from here. Why?"

"It says here that he is fifteen miles away from there and getting closer." Cragen said. "Call Gibbs; tell him everything."

Elliot hung up and called Gibbs. "Gibbs!"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"You need to get out of there!" Elliot almost shouted.

"Why?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"He's coming right at you! I don't know if he's bringing anybody, but he's coming to you." Elliot yelled. "You need to leave right now!"

"El, calm down. Okay, they're not going to get us." Gibbs said. "Olivia has her gun back along with my team. If they come, we'll be ready for them."

"You don't understand." Elliot tried to explain. "This guy assaulted my wife. She is not going to be thinking rationally when she sees him. It's either going to be kill him or be attacked. I love my wife. I really do, but when it comes to this guy she is crazy. She's goes into hysteria mode. I don't blame her. I go there sometimes."

"Well, I got the guy's picture. Can I have his name?" Gibbs asked going into the main room.

"Lowell Harris." Elliot gritted out.

"Okay, I'm on it." Gibbs said hanging up. "Guys, we gotta get moving."

"Why?" Mcgee asked. "It's nasty out there. We'd be lucky if we didn't get into an accident."

"Well, Dean's accomplice is coming and we don't know if he's bringing anyone. We need to get ready for them. We also need to get Olivia and Shiloh out of here." Gibbs said.

"Why?" Olivia asked getting up carrying her daughter. "I'm perfectly capable of handling my gun and defending myself."

"I know you are. I've seen you in action before." Gibbs smirked. "But, your husband and and captain believe it is in your best interest to not be here when he comes."

"You know who it is?" Olivia asked. "Who?"

"I was told not to tell you." Gibbs sighed.

Tony looked out the window of the warehouse. "Boss, we got a car out here."

"Who is it?" Olivia asked getting aggitated.

There was a pounding on the door. "Dean, it's just me. I'm here to help you with our package."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. "No." She breathed. She gripped her daughter just a little bit tighter as her nerve started to unwind. Olivia put Shiloh behind her. Shiloh clung to her mother's leg as she pulled out her gun. Zeva stood beside her with her gun drawn.

The door started to creak open. "Dean? Man, where are you? Don't tell me you started without me." He said. The door opened all the way revealing Lowell Harris. He saw Olivia and smirked until he saw the gun. It disappeared as he tried to run away.

Olivia shot him in the ass and watched him fall. She walked up to him with Gibbs and Tony. He was laying in the snow. Mcgee went over to the car with his gun looking for anybody else. "Harris." Olivia said emotionless.

"Detective Benson." Lowell gritted out in pain. "I was sure you were going to kill me."

Olivia snorted. "That'd be too merciful. You deserve to die in a deep dark hole."

"Dean said he'd be alone." Lowell growled and tried to punch her.

Tony grabbed his fist. "Gibbs's rule #3, don't believe what you're told. Always double check."

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you! Next question, and my best friend of all time can't answer this because it's about her. What is my best friend's screen name?**


	6. Their Stories

**Please review! My best friend's screen name is BASKETBALLEO4015! I got her hooked on SVU. Also, I once accidently painted her back pack red. Kind of Amanda's story about her and her friend in my other story the Captain.**

Olivia held her daughter as Mcgee and Tony took Lowell to another room away from them. Lowell stared at her. "You have a daughter?" He asked walking by. Shiloh hid her face in her mother's neck while Olivia gripped her tighter.

"It's okay, baby. Just don't look at him." Olivia whispered rubbing her back. "Should we call Daddy?" Shiloh nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Olivia walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone.

The phone didn't even ring once. "Liv, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, El." Olivia sighed. She rested her head on Shiloh's. "I shot him."

"You, you shot him? I told Gibbs to get you out of there." Elliot growled.

"We didn't have time." Olivia sighed. She was trying not to break down. She hadn't seen this guy in four years and it was bringing back a lot of things she buried. "I really want to be home, with you."

Elliot's heart broke. Olivia was never like this unless something was really wrong. His eyes watered. "I know, baby. I want you home too. You have no idea how worried I am. Now, how are you really doing?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm a little shaken up. Shiloh isn't doing to well either. He didn't really care she was in the room. In fact, he really didn't care who was in the room. He was happy just ranting about me." She took a shakey breath. "Elliot... I love you."

"I love you too, honey. I'm going to see you really soon, okay?" Elliot breathed.

"Yeah, I know." Olivia smiled lightly. "Shiloh wants to talk to you."

Elliot smiled. "Okay."

"Baby, Daddy is on the phone." Olivia whispered into her daughter's ear.

Shiloh let go of her mother's neck and took the phone. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" Elliot asked. If Olivia was shaken up, Shiloh had to literally be trembling in Olivia's arms.

"Not good. There's a bad man. He said mean things." Shiloh said tearing up.

Olivia kissed her daughter's head tearing up herself. Elliot swore he was going to fall apart at his daughter's words. "I know he did. He tried to hurt Mommy a few years ago. You need to stay away from him, okay?"

"Yes Daddy." Shiloh said. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Shiloh. You'll be home soon. Just a day or two and you'll be home with me." Elliot said. "Can you wait that long?"

"I guess." Shiloh sighed. "Can we watch James Bond when we get home?"

Olivia chuckled and kissed her daughter's head. Elliot smiled letting out a breath. "Yes, we can watch James Bond when you get home. We can also watch Pirates of the Caribbean if you want."

"Really?" Shiloh asked smiling.

"Yes, we can." Elliot chuckled.

"Mommy, Daddy said Pirates." Shiloh grinned.

"He did?" Olivia asked smiling. Shiloh nodded. "Well, aren't we lucky. How about you say goodbye and we'll go do something with Tony and Mcgee?"

"Okay." Shiloh said. "Bye Daddy. Love you!"

"Love you too." Elliot smiled. He waited for Shiloh to give Olivia the phone. "Are you sure you're okay otherwise?"

"I'm fine. I just want to come home." Olivia breathed. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned. "Remember, call me if you need anything. I'm your husband for a reason. I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I'll hold you all night if you want me to once you get back."

Olivia nodded. "I know. There's a reason I'm your wife. I can't live without you. I'll talk to you later. Bye baby."

"Bye honey." Elliot breathed.

Olivia hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She started rocking Shiloh when she felt her tremble again. _I should've taken you myself! You would've already been mine! This isn't over. I found you once; I'll find you again!_ Lowell's words rang in her ear. She shook her head and looked at her daughter's face. She was wiping away silent tears that fell when she was on the phone. "Shiloh, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you; I promise."

"What if he hurts you?" Shiloh asked tucking her face into the crook of Olivia's neck.

"He won't." Olivia mostly said to herself. "Gibbs, Tony, Zeva, and Mcgee are going to keep us safe until we go see Daddy. Just don't worry about that man. He's very mean. Don't you ever go near him."

Shiloh nodded. "Love you Mommy."

Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "I love you too, baby." She rubbed her daughter's back as she went back into the main room. Shiloh stayed tucked into her neck.

Tony walked up to them. "You did good. A lot better than I expected. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "Just a little shaken up. Shiloh is in worse shape than me." She started rocking Shiloh again when she trembled. "Where'd you put him?"

"He's in the other room. Gibbs doesn't like to keep suspects in the same room. They tend to form plans. They're handcuffed and locked in seperate rooms." Tony said. He looked at Shiloh. "How you doing, sweetie?"

Shiloh looked up and reached for him. Olivia chuckled and gave her to Tony. Shiloh wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and sighed. "He was mean."

"Yeah, I know he was. But, you have my word that we're going to keep you safe." Tony said with a slight smile. "Scout's honor."

"You were a scout?" Olivia asked smiling.

"No, but I was." Mcgee chimed in.

Zeva came over then looking at her phone. "Abby, you can't come out here. We're snowed in."

"But Zeva, you gotta let me come to New York. I've always wanted to go." Abby complained. "Gibbs will let me."

"Not in this situation." Gibbs said walking by.

Zeva chuckled. "Do you want to meet them?"

"Yes!" Abby nearly shouted. "Also tell Gibbs he owes me big time on my Caf-pows. I'm running low on steam here."

"Alright Abby." Zeva smiled. She walked over to Olivia and handed her the phone. "This is Abby. She's our forensic scientist."

"Oh, well hi." Olivia smiled. "I'm Olivia Stabler."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard about you. You and your husband had like the highest case closing rate for like ten years." Abby smiled. "I do my research."

"I can tell." Olivia chuckled. Tony handed Shiloh back to Olivia. "This is my daughter Shiloh."

"Well, aren't you a cutie pie? Did you know that their was a battle called the battle of Shiloh? Also, I know a girl named Shiloh. The reason she was named that is because the name means 'his gift'. Her father thought of her as his gift." Abby explained.

"Abby, you're rambling." Mcgee said.

"No, it's fine." Olivia smiled. "I didn't know that. My husband found the name and I fell in love with it the moment I heard it. That's kind of cool."

"Elliot Stabler is her husband." Zeva explained and walked away.

Abby's eyes widened. "You know how to pick them." Olivia laughed. "You're husband is hot! How old is he? I mean seriously, he has more muscles than my brother. He's in his twenties."

"My husband will be fifty-two this year." Olivia grinned.

"Holy crap! Where'd you find him?" Abby and Zeva asked.

Olivia chuckled. "I met him when I was partnered with him. We started dating after a decade. The rest just sort of went at high speed from there."

"Zeva, we have to put out something to find a guy like that. I'll think of something." Abby said.

Shiloh smiled. "You're funny!"

Abby smiled. "You're adorable. I could just eat you, but of course I wouldn't. I'm not a cannibal. I don't think I know any. If I did, they act perfectly normal."

Olivia chuckled. "You like to think about these things, don't you?"

"Yeah, basically." Abby grinned. She whipped her head around and turned back. "I just got something. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She said before hanging up.

"Well, you met Abby." Mcgee smirked from the couch. "Boss, did you hear her?"

"Yeah, I owe her Caf-pows. I already knew that." Gibbs said from the kitchen. He came out with a drink in his hand. "Someone, check the weather report."

"I did about an hour ago. It's supposed to stop snowing sometime tonight." Zeva said putting her phone in her pocket. "We'll be back in Manhattan, hopefully, by tomorrow night."

"Hear that, you'll get to see Daddy soon." Gibbs smiled looking at Shiloh. Shiloh smiled and reached for him. Gibbs gently took her. "You're a light little thing."

Olivia smiled. "She runs around a lot like her father. She said she wants to learn Kung Fu."

"And be the Dragon Warrior." Tony smirked doing a fake karate move and making a noise from the back of his throat. Shiloh chuckled and dropped her head to Gibbs's shoulder. "I'm no panda, but I got the voice."

Olivia laughed. "You got the part Tony." He bowed down in approval. She chuckled. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find my praying mantis." Tony smirked looking over at Mcgee.

"No Tony." Mcgee said. "I'm not going to be a praying mantis. Especially, not yours."

Zeva chuckled. "Do not feel bad Tony. You still are the Dragon Warrior."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked Olivia. "What are they talking about?"

"Kung Fu Panda." Olivia grinned. "It's an animated film. It's one of Shiloh's favorites."

Shiloh looked up at Gibbs. "I like Tigeress."

"Ah, she is a good character. But, she is no match for my awesomeness." Tony smirked.

Shiloh smacked the back of his head. "I'm awesome."

Gibbs laughed. "That's right, Shiloh. You are awesome." He set her down and watched as she ran over to Mcgee to see what he was doing. He turned to Olivia. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Olivia admitted. Tony and Zeva stepped away. "You're probably wondering how I know him."

"I have a pretty good idea from what he was saying. You don't need to tell me." Gibbs said.

"No, you shared a part of your past. It's only fair, plus I want to." Olivia said. She looked at the ground. "I went undercover to this prison a couple of months before my husband and I got together. We were looking for someone who was attacking the inmates. He wasn't in our suspect pool. He locked me down in the basement with him and tried to attack me. A collegue of mine came just in time." She looked up at him. Tears brimming her eyes. "We only nailed him because I saw something that helped a victim remember the attack. She was able to tell us where a mole was."

Gibbs nodded and slowly hugged her. "It takes a lot of guts to face your attacker. Even if he didn't finish what he intended, it's still hard."

"Yeah, it is." Olivia breathed. She smiled at him when he let go of her. "I'm sorry if I made you fell uncomfortable."

"No, don't. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me something like that." Gibbs smiled lightly.

"Well, you won over my daughter in a heartbeat. She loves you to death. She wants you to be our neighbor for crying out loud." Olivia chuckled.

Gibbs smiled. "Well, she's a pretty loveable girl. You and your husband are doing a great job raising her. She reminds me of my daughter."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Thanks, that means a lot. She's my first child. It's nice to know that I'm doing a good job. My husband has five other kids from a previous marriage."

"Wow, he has the same number of kids as I have had wives." Gibbs smirked. Olivia chuckled and looked over at her daughter interacting with Zeva, Tony, and Mcgee. Her and Mcgee were playing rock, paper, sissors. "Those three plus Abby are like my kids. I'm constantly watching them."

Olivia smiled. "I bet you're entertained."

"Oh yeah, they'll come back to the squad room with soaked clothes or they'll be yelling at each other. Once, Tony put confetti rockets in their desks. They went off and they both got out their guns. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff that happens. It's interesting."

**Please review! QUESTION TIME! Who are my top five favorite actors?**


	7. When Waiting is no Longer an Option

**Please review! My top 5 are Christopher Meloni, Charles Shaughnessy, Harrison Ford, Pierce Brosnan, and Bruce Willis.**

"Elliot, what are you doing here? We're still in the middle of one of the worst snow storms ever." Cragen asked following Elliot.

"I couldn't stay at the house." Elliot said striding for the squad room. "They're not there. It's not the same. Olivia and Shiloh are both scared and I can't be there to make it okay. It's better if I can't think about it. I can't stand thinking about it. Tonight, the storm is supposed to end. I'll drive up there and pick them up."

"Elliot! The storm is turning. We're expected to have it another two days." Cragen said pointing to the TV. "We may get snowed in here."

"What?!" Elliot boomed turning towards him. "I can't wait another two days. I won't let them stay there another two days. I'm going out there."

"Stabler, you are not going anywhere! If you go out there, your car could break down and then what? You freeze to death. I know you wouldn't let Olivia leave that place with Shiloh, let alone herself." Cragen said. "You are not going out there and traumatizing them further by dying. You know that Olivia would blame herself for your death and Shiloh would be devestated without you. You're their whole world. Don't destroy it."

Elliot looked at Cragen. He knew he was right, but he wanted to go see them. "I know. I just... I'm falling apart without them."

"I know how you feel." Cragen said. "Did you call them?"

"Yeah, Liv shot Lowell." Elliot said. "Son of a bitch deserved a lot more. He's supposed to be in jail. He gets cable and a bed there and he tried to rape my wife." He teared up. "Cap, she needs me just as much, if not more, than I need her."

Don sighed. "I know, but you can't go on a suicide mission to go get her. Gibbs and his team are there and are holding him. They'll keep her and Shiloh safe. How is Shiloh doing?"

"You could tell she was trembling through her voice." Elliot breathed pushing his palms into his eyes. "She said the bad man said mean things. She needs me now!" He looked at his phone and realized he didn't have to take the journey alone. "I'll call you." He ran out of the squad room with Cragen calling after him.

He pulled out his phone and typed in what he needed. He hopped into a cab, ran down to get on the subway, and headed towards Harlem. He could grab a taxi from there.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"I win!" Shiloh smiled laying down her cards.

Zeva laughed as Tony threw down his cards. "She doesn't even know what she's doing and she's still beating you."

"I just have crappy cards." Tony said blowing it off. "You can't make a come back if you start out winning."

"You've been playing for an hour." Mcgee chuckled. "Hey Shiloh, do you want to stop playing that and do something else?"

"Please." Shiloh groaned.

Zeva chuckled and brought Shiloh into her lap. "What do you do at your house?"

"I play with Mo." Shiloh smiled.

"Who's Mo?" Zeva asked.

Olivia smiled sitting down. "Mo is my husband's oldest daughter. There's Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli."

Shiloh smiled. "Mo getting married."

"Yes, she is." Olivia grinned.

"Woah!" Tony interrupted. "How are they that old?"

Olivia chuckled. "My husband married his first wife when they were in high school." She looked down at Shiloh. "But, Daddy said they weren't happy anymore. He loved someone else more." Shiloh smiled at her.

Tony looked at her. "So, you two-"

"No!" Olivia almost shouted. "We were partners and friends until his divorce was finalized. We didn't even do anything until we were married since he's catholic and he wanted to wait. His ex-wife found a new boyfriend while they were still married."

"Ah, that would suck." Mcgee sighed. "What'd he do when he found out?"

"He asked if he could stay on my couch. When the divorce was finalized, he knelt down on one knee, in the rain, and asked me out for our first date to our favorite diner." Olivia grinned. She paused and got up. "I'll be back in a minute." She walked over and closed the door when she entered the bathroom.

Just then, there was a bang on the shed door. It started sliding open. All of them stood up and pointed their guns at the door. Zeva put Shiloh behind her. A man came in with a black coat and hat. He clapped his hands together as he looked around. "DADDY!" Shiloh screamed as she ran to him.

"SHILOH!" Elliot smiled picking her up. He cupped the back of her head and held her tight. "Hey baby."

"Hey Daddy." Shiloh grinned snuggling into him. She kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much." Elliot grinned kissing her forehead. Everybody put down their guns. "How are you?"

"Good, now." Shiloh smiled. "Mommy is going to be mad you came with the storm."

"Yeah, but she'll be happy with me first." Elliot chuckled. He kissed her head again with tears in his eyes. "I love you Shiloh."

"I love you too, Daddy." Shiloh grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. Elliot heard a door creak open and gently set Shiloh down. Olivia came around the corner and stopped looking at her phone. Shiloh ran up to her and tugged on her pants. "Mommy, look." She said pointing.

Olivia looked to where her daughter was pointing and gasped. Shiloh grabbed her phone when it was in her reach and ran over to Gibbs. He lifted her up. Olivia smiled at Elliot. "Hey baby!" Elliot said smiling ear to ear.

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes. "Hey." She breathed. She ran to him. Elliot smiled and picked her up when she reached him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him. He pulled her against him with his hands on her back while she cupped the back of his head. She pulled back when she ran out of oxygen. "I love you."

"I love you too. God, I missed you." Elliot breathed. Her forehead dropped to his.

"Say cheese!" Shiloh grinned holding up her mother's phone. Elliot and Olivia looked at her just as she took the picture. "Perfect!" Gibbs chuckled and kissed her head as she saved the picture.

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around Elliot's shoulders. She was still breathing hard from their kiss as he set her down. She paused. "What the heck were you thinking? The storm is awful out there."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "See Shiloh, I told you she'd be happy first." He said. Shiloh chuckled. "I had to see you. Plus, I didn't travel alone. I used public transportation. They're still working even with the storm."

"I don't care. You could have- I'm not going to say it. I'm not going to say it. You're a crazy man. That's all I'm going to say." Olivia said shaking her head.

"You still love me for coming." Elliot smirked.

Olivia stared at him a moment and broke out in a grin. "I do." She kissed him again before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, turning her around.

Elliot smiled. "Hey Tony! It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. You have yourself quite a family here." Tony grinned.

"Yeah, I know I do." Elliot said kissing Olivia's head. "That reminds me." He took a box out of his pocket. "I figured Shiloh wanted to do something we usually do at home." It was a box of Sour Patch Kids. "Shiloh, are you ready?"

Shiloh squirmed trying to get down. She ran to him once her feet hit the ground. "Yeah." She smiled. Elliot opened the box and gave her a piece of candy. She walked away from him and turned towards him. "Ready Daddy?"

"Ready baby." Elliot grinned. He watched as Shiloh threw up the candy. He watched it carefully and caught it with his mouth. "Touchdown!" Shiloh grinned. "Are we going to go for the field goal?" Shiloh nodded. Elliot grabbed another piece of candy and threw it up in the air.

Shiloh ran and caught it in her mouth. "It's good!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

Elliot smiled and picked her up. He kissed her head and looked at Gibbs's team. "Thanks guys! I could never repay you."

"No problem." Mcgee smiled lightly.

"We had fun with your family." Zeva smiled.

"Take us to dinner and we'll call it even." Gibbs smirked.

Elliot chuckled. "Deal."

That night, Elliot was laying on the couch with Olivia on his chest. He rubbed her back as she rubbed his chest. Everybody was asleep. Shiloh was sleeping on Tony's chest. "I can't believe you came all the way out here." Olivia said kissing his chest.

Elliot looked into her eyes. "Well, it was either come out here or spend another night constantly thinking about you and not getting any sleep. It was basically logic from there." Olivia chuckled. "But the real reason, I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer. It was literally tearing me apart. I never felt that way before."

Olivia rubbed her face in his chest. "I didn't like the feeling either."

Elliot kissed her head. "What room is he in?"

Olivia knew who he was talking about immediatly. "You are not going to jail because you murdered him."

"I'm not going to even though I want to. I just want to know where he is." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed and pointed over to the far wall. "He's to the left; Dean is through the right."

Elliot sat up with her in his lap to look over to where she pointed. He paused and looked at her. She was staring down at her hands. "Hey, look at me." She looked into his eyes with tears in her own. "You're not okay." He choked on the last word.

Olivia shook her head and let out a quiet sob. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers. "He had that same look on his face he did back then." She breathed between silent sobs.

Elliot held her tighter. "I should've been here. You needed me. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise you, Liv. He's going to have to get through me to get to you." He kissed her head and rubbed her back. "You have my word." Olivia nodded putting her face in his chest.

"I know, El." Olivia whispered. "Just hold me and never let me go."

"I promise you, Liv. I'm never letting go." Elliot breathed rocking with her.

**Please review! You guys are the best people EVER! You guys are epic! QUESTION TIME! What is the name of my community? Get the answer; get the next chapter!**


	8. Gone

**Please review! My community is named Elliot and Olivia Before We Meet Them.**

Elliot woke up and held Olivia just a little bit tighter at the fact he was with her. He smiled and kissed her head. She sighed lightly and stirred. He rubbed her back as she went back to sleep. He looked over to find Mcgee on the floor sleeping. Zeva was on the couch while Tony was on the other side of the couch. Gibbs was in the recliner sleeping. He looked back at Tony and noticed Shiloh wasn't there. He is heart started beating faster as he looked around the room. She wasn't there. The door to Dean's room was wide open. He gently moved Olivia onto the couch and grabbed Gibbs's gun.

Elliot walked slowly into the room. He couldn't hear anything except for the ringing in his ears. He walked down the hallway made completly of cement. At the end of the hallway, there was a pipe with handcuffs attached to them. Nobody was wearing the other cuff. He reached the end of the hallway which led to a cement room with a bed on the far wall. The window was wide open. He hurried over to the window and looked into the blizzard. He shivered as the cold air rushed in. He looked down to find footprints. One set. He looked on the floor and growled at what he saw. There was a syringe. "Shit!" He breathed.

He ran out of the room, waking Gibbs up. He ran into Lowell's room holding the gun. He made sure only to yell loud enough to make his point, but quiet enough so he wouldn't wake Olivia up. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Lowell asked groggily. "Hey, you're that bitch's husband."

"Shut up! Where is Dean?" Elliot asked.

"What? He's not here. You couldn't even do your job while you were here." Lowell snorted.

Elliot grabbed Lowell's collar causing Lowell to his from the movement. He was still sore from the gun shot. "You are the only one that knows where Dean is. Tell me now or have more charges added to your docket. Don't think I won't do it."

Lowell paused. "Who'd he take?"

"My daughter." Elliot gritted out.

Lowell let out a breath. "Shit!" He paused. "Okay, I'll help you. Only because it's your daughter and I know what it's like to lose them." He sighed. "If he still has her, he is going to take her to his place down Alabama. He is probably going to try and sell her or raise her as his own until she reaches age."

"What does 'until she reaches age' mean?" Elliot asked letting go of Lowell's collar.

"When she turns fifteen,...he'll turn her into his own personal...slave. For some reason,...he thinks it's a great idea." Lowell said.

Elliot let a growl rip from the back of his throat. "Give me an address. Is there anywhere else he would go?"

"I have five addresses in my phone. Go to the menu, tools, then my notepad. The first five are addresses of all of his safe places. The closest one to here is in Jersey." Lowell breathed.

Elliot raced out of the room and locked the door behind him. Gibbs walked up to him and took back his gun. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No." Elliot said simply. He jogged into the kitchen and grabbed Lowell's phone. Gibbs followed him. "Dean is gone along with my daughter. Coincidence? I think not."

Gibbs's eyes widened. "Shiloh is gone. How'd Dean get out?"

"He popped open the window. I found a syringe in his room. He must've drugged Shiloh. She wouldn't have gone without a fight. She's all her mother." Elliot breathed looking through the phone. "Lowell said that there were five different places Dean would take her if she was still with him. He's either going to sell her or...save her for himself when she turns fifteen." He gritted out. "We need to go after them. If his car breaks down, Shiloh is gone. I can't lose my little girl."

Mcgee, Tony, and Zeva walked in them hearing the conversation. Tony stepped forward. "Elliot, I'm so-"

"Don't. It's not your fault." Elliot whispered handing the phone to Gibbs. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to Liv. We were all here and Dean still got away with her."

There was a moment of silence. Olivia came in rubbing her eyes. She looked around and became more alert. "Where's Shiloh?"

Elliot teared up. "Uh...we believe Dean took her. He's gone and I found a syringe in his room. I-" He didn't get the chance to finish. With tears in her eyes, she grabbed her gun off the counter and strided towards the room Lowell was in. "Liv, no!"

Olivia busted down the door and walked inside holding up her gun. "You son of a bitch!" She gritted out. Elliot grabbed her just as she fired the gun. The bullet just missed Lowell's head. Elliot pulled her to him and kicked the gun towards the door. "NO!" She screamed fighting against Elliot. "Let me go! He deserves to die!" Tears were streaming down her face at this point.

"I know." Elliot whispered. "But, we need him to help us find Shiloh." He breathed in her ear. She stopped fighting to get free. She shook as she started sobbing. Elliot continued to hold her. Her ams were crossed over her chest. Her hands were in fists and on either side of her neck. "We'll get her." Elliot whispered into her ear. Olivia shook but nodded in knowledge of his statement. He wasn't just telling her they were going to. It was already true in his mind.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO SHILOHEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO OEOEO

Shiloh groaned as she woke up. Her head hurt. She opened her eyes to find herself in her carseat. She looked around. "Daddy?"

Dean turned towards her. She whimpered as she tried her best to retreat as far into the seat as she could. "Daddy won't be seeing you again for a long time kiddo. We're going on a trip."

Shiloh looked out the window and saw nothing but white. "Where are we?"

"Hell if I knew, kid." Dean huffed. He turned onto the side of the road and picked up his GPS. "Actually, we're right where I want us." He pulled back onto the road and cut off the engine after a few more minutes. He got out off the car and opened the back door.

"No, leave me alone." Shiloh whined backing away from him.

"Come on. We don't need you freezing out here." Dean said. Shiloh reluctantly went to him. He put a blanket over her as he carried her out of the car and into a building. He set her down and slid the door shut. "Let's get you something to eat." He picked Shiloh up again placing his gun on a shelf. He walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. "Do you like noodles?"

Shiloh nodded and held her blanket close to her. "Why can't I see Daddy?"

"He gave me to you. He wants you to be safe." Dean smiled.

Shiloh shook her head. "Nu-uh! What about Mommy?"

"She didn't know about it." Dean shrugged. Shiloh looked at him for a moment. "You're going to be staying with me for awhile. It's okay. I'll take good care of you." Shiloh didn't trust him, but nodded her head. "Good girl. After dinner, I'll find you something to play with, okay?" Shiloh nodded again. "Okay, why don't you go watch TV." Dean said setting her down.

Shiloh went out to the main room and turned on the TV. Spongebob was on. She ran over to the window and tried to look for something, anything. Everything was white. She sighed and looked at her wrist where a string bracelet. The beads on there spelled out Shiloh. She remembered something Elliot told her just then.

_Elliot was tying her bracelet on her wrist. "Now Shiloh, if you ever get lost, I want you to press this right here." He said pointing to the S in her name. "When you push that, I'll know where to find you." He kissed her head. "I will always come and get you. You are my little girl and I will never let you go. Don't let anybody tell you different." Shiloh nodded._

"Daddy." Shiloh whispered as she pressed the button. It glowed green for a minute and then it faded away. "I love you, Daddy."

"Hey Shiloh, are you seriously watching Spongebob?" Dean asked from the kitchen.

Shiloh stood up and got up on the couch. "Yeah." She watched as Dean chuckled and went back to making dinner.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOELLIOTEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOLIVAEOEOE OEOEO

Elliot's phone beeped. "Please, let it be her." He ran to his phone with Olivia behind him.

"What do you mean 'please, let it be her'?" Olivia asked wiping her eyes.

Elliot wrapped an arm around her. "I never told you this. I, uh, you know the bracelet Shiloh wears that is made out of a bunch of strings?"

"Yeah, it has her name on it." Olivia said confused.

"I put a tracker cheep in the S bead." Elliot said waiting for his wife to punch him.

Olivia's eyes widened. "We are going to talk about this later. But, did you get her signal?"

"Yeah, she's an hour away from here. That's where one of the safe houses is. Besides, it only works if you hit the S. It glows green for a moment and then it fades away. I've been trying to get a microphone to put on there so I know what's going on when she's in trouble." Elliot explained.

"Wait, Tony, what kind of phone did Porter have?" Mcgee asked grabbing his laptop.

"Uh, Samsung Galaxy s3, why?" Tony asked.

"That's good for us." Mcgee smirked.

"Why? What can you do?" Olivia asked.

"If I can hack his phone, I should be able to see everything his phone can. The Samsung x3 has a camera on both sides. We'll be able to see twice as much as a regular phone would." Mcgee said. "I'll call Abby and see how long it takes for either of us to hack it. Once we're in, the only way he can get rid of us is if he destroys the phone. Even if he turns it off, the cameras still work."

"Can we trace his calls and stuff?" Zeva asked.

"Well, from what I could find on his phone earlier. He didn't make calls on that phone. He only texted Harris. There were no contacts on that phone. I tried to make a call on it to see what it did. It just said calls were not apart of his plan." Mcgee sighed. "We can't get a signal on where his phone is, but we can see what it sees. We can also see what the phone is doing. So, if he does text someone, we'll know who they are."

Gibbs clapped Mcgee's shoulder. "I'll call Abby." He walked away getting out his phone.

Elliot kissed Olivia's head as she sunk into him. "She's going to be okay." He whispered. None of them had told Olivia what Lowell had said about Dean. He thought he'd spare her the trauma of knowing that if they didn't find her she had a pretty good chance of being attacked and kept as a slave. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He'd die before he let Olivia find out about it.

Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I know." She breathed. She rubbed her face in his chest and kissed it. "That was smart."

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Putting a tracking chip in our daughter's bracelet that only works if she turns it on, it's smart. That way, you aren't constantly checking up on her when you're on your phone." Olivia admitted. "How'd you get the tracking chip?"

"Let's just say, John owed me one." Elliot smirked and kissed her forehead. Olivia chuckled and buried her face in his chest.

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "El, she's my only baby. What if we don't get her back?"

Elliot teared up. He'd never seen Olivia so broken before. "We'll get her, baby. I will go to the ends of the earth to find her. I'm scared too, but... we'll get her. We have to. I'm going to get our little girl. Dean isn't going to get away with this." He looked into her eyes the whole time.

Olivia nodded and burried herself in his embrace. "I love you. No matter how crazy you seem sometimes, I love you."

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

**Please review! You guys are great! Question time! What is my three story saga (the names of the stories) and what is Elliot and Olivia's daughter's name in that saga?**


	9. Close Call

**Please review! You guys are great! The 3 story saga of mine is **_**Counting on Strings of Hope, Our Kids and Our Unwanted, **_**and **_**Detective Bella**_**. Bella plays Elliot and Olivia's daughter in the series.**

Shiloh rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She sat up and got off the bed she was on. Carefully, she grabbed her blanket and walked out into the main room. Dean was sleeping on the couch in sweat pants. She walked up to him and poked his chest. Dean rubbed his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey, you're up. Are you hungry?"

Shiloh shook her head. "I'm bored."

Dean chuckled. "Do you want to play a game?" He asked getting out his phone. "I have Flow and Angry Birds."

"Flow." Shiloh yawned and sat down in the chair putting her blanket on her lap. Dean handed her his phone.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"Guys, we have movement." Mcgee said turning his laptop so they could see.

Elliot and Olivia ran over to him and looked at the screen. "Shiloh." Olivia breathed. "What is she doing?"

Elliot looked at the side of the laptop to see what was on Dean's phone. "She's playing Flow." He looked back at Shiloh and smiled. "She's still got the bracelet on. The tracker is still working."

"How much longer until the storm is over?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at his phone. "Ten more hours at the least. It's supposed to warm up by three degrees."

Zeva sighed. "Mcgee, isn't there anything else we could do? Can't Abby do something?"

"The only thing we could try to do is get sound through Dean's phone. If the sound is anything like the cameras on his phone, it could take me five hours just to hack into that. If it's worse, it could take me days to break through his fire wall." Mcgee sighed.

"Do it." Gibbs and Elliot commanded at the same time.

Mcgee sighed. "Elliot, Olivia, give me your phones." Elliot and Olivia gave him their phones. He hooked them up to the laptop. "I'll download this onto your phones. That way, I can hack without losing the cameras." He handed them back their phones. "Here you go. It's recording everything. If they move and we need to know where they are, we can look back to look for markers or clues."

Elliot nodded and took his phone. "Thanks." He breathed. He looked at his phone and prayed, with all his might, that his daughter would be brought back to him. He felt Olivia's hand slide into his and squeeze. He kissed her head and looked at Gibbs. "You know what we want to do."

Gibbs paused. "...Tony, Zeva...take both of the cars with Elliot and Olivia and go catch this son of a bitch."

Olivia smiled and hugged him. "Thanks." She hurried off into the kitchen.

Elliot grins and shakes Gibbs's hand. "This really means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. Just get your daughter back." Gibbs smiled.

Elliot nodded. "I promise." He looked at Zeva and Tony. "I'm ready when you guys are."

"Let's get this show on the road." Tony grinned. They all piled into the two cars. Tony took Elliot while Zeva took Olivia. Elliot and Olivia were on speaker phone with each other while they watched Shiloh on their phones. "We should be there in an hour. It just depends on how much ice there is on the way there."

"Okay, it doesn't look like Shiloh has gone anyway since she turned on the tracker." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. "She doesn't have the phone anymore. It looks like it's on a table, because Elliot and I are staring up at a ceiling."

"Tony, don't make any comments." Zeva warned.

"But, I had a really good one." Tony whined.

Olivia chuckled. "Save them for later, Tony. You still have a week left in Manhattan."

"Yeah, my first time to Manhattan, I'm snowed in at a warehouse with my team and a three year old that loves Jim Carrey. Best trip ever!" Tony smiled.

Zeva laughed. "Shiloh kicked your butt when you played black jack with her."

"She beat you too. I can never win against that girl." Elliot said. "I swear; she rigs the game somehow."

"Oh my God! Elliot don't even start that." Olivia laughed. "John has got you hooked on this little conspiracy theory."

"She is a flippin little ninja. She shows up out of no where. She disappears and scares the crap out of me whenever she wants to. Shiloh can beat a person at any game even though she doesn't know how to play it." Elliot said listing things on his fingers. He paused and looked back at his phone. "She's back on the phone."

Olivia looked down and smiled. "Baby." She breathed. Her eyes widened. "Elliot?"

"I know, baby. I see it." Elliot said. Shiloh's position was moving. They were going somewhere. They were going back to the city. "They're going back to the city. There wasn't an address for him in the city...where could he be going?"

"The only thing open would be subways and buses. He couldn't go very far with those." Olivia said. "A taxi wouldn't get him very far in this weather either."

"Where'd he stay the last time he was here?" Elliot asked.

"He stayed with Terri." Olivia sighed. "She's not in New York. In fact, we don't know where she is. What about that hotel we found Terri at?"

"That could be it. The tracker is still working. We'll get her." Elliot said looking at his phone.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Shiloh looked around the hotel room they were in as she gripped her blanket and Dean's phone. Dean set her down on one of the beds. "Stay here. I'm going to go get the bags, okay?"

"Okay." Shiloh whispered cuddling with her blanket. Dean walked out after kissing her forehead. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her parents. Tears started forming in her eyes as she typed in Olivia's number.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Olivia was crying at this point. "El, she's trying to call me. That phone doesn't work when you try to call someone."

"I know, baby." Elliot breathed tearing up himself. "How does she know your number?"

"I wrote it on the bottom of her shoe in black marker. It's water proof." Olivia sighed.

Just then, Zeva's phone rang. "Mcgee, what is it?"

"I just got sound. I'm sending it to Elliot and Olivia now." Mcgee said.

"Okay, bye Mcgee." Zeva said before hanging up. "Mcgee just got sound. He's sending it to you guys now."

Elliot's phone beeped and sound came out from Shiloh's end. "Mommy, pick up. Please, pick up." Olivia whimpered watching her daughter.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Shiloh jumped when Dean came back into the room. She ended the call. Dean smiled at her. "Everything is in here. Are you hungry? I can order us something."

Shiloh shrugged. "What can you order?"

"I'll find the menu." Dean said looking around the room. "Here it is. They have chicken strips, spagettii, hambergers, hotdogs..." He said looking down at Shiloh.

"Chicken." Shiloh said. "With Ranch, please."

Dean chuckled. "Okay, I'll order and then we'll play a game."

"What game?" Shiloh asked.

Dean smirked. "It's a new game. Lots of older people play it." He swatted down by the bed. "You're a very lovely girl." He kissed her head and walked into the other room.

Shiloh climbed off the bed and looked around. She crawled under the bed quickly and backed up to the wall. She put the blanket over her and waited for Dean to come back. Hoping he wouldn't look under the bed, she trembled.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! Drive faster! WE GOTTA GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot!" Tony yelled. "If we get into an accident, Shiloh is in worse danger along with us. We are five minutes away. We'll get her in time."

Olivia gripped her phone tighter, as if she would go crazy if she let it go. "El, she's trembling so bad the camera is shaking." She wiped her eyes. She whimpered when Shiloh whined for her to come get her. "Can't we call this phone?"

"Mcgee said no calls came in or out." Tony sighed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Shiloh jumped when she heard a door slam shut. "Shiloh, where are you?" Dean boomed. "Come on. This isn't funny. Don't you wanna play that game?" Shiloh buried her face in her blanket and shook her head. She heard his foot steps by the bed. She looked up to find his feet pointed in her direction. She blinked and was met with his face. "There you are. Come on out of there." He grinned reaching towards her.

Shiloh backed away from his extended arm. "No, I don't wanna play. I want Mommy and Daddy."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"We gotta do something. Call the hotel, say he has a package or something. ANYTHING!" Olivia said freaking out.

Zeva looked at Olivia. "Call Mcgee. Tell him to do that! That should buy us some time."

"We're already on it." Tony said. "Mcgee, call the hotel and tell the desk to call down Dean. Stall him for ten minutes when he's down there. He's getting too close to Shiloh."

"Okay, Gibbs is already calling them. How far are you guys from the hotel?" Mcgee asked.

"About five minutes. We're two miles out." Tony said. "We're going as fast as we possibly can."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"Shiloh, come out of there." Dean said reaching for her again.

"No, leave me alone!" Shiloh shouted. She threw the phone at him.

Just then, the hotel room phone rang. Dean sighed and got up. He went over to the phone. "Hello...yes, I am...okay, I'll be right down." He hung up the phone. "Shiloh, I'll be right back. Behave, and you better be out from under that bed when I get back." With that, he left the room.

Shiloh waited a moment before getting out from under the bed. She gripped her blanket and grabbed the phone off the floor that Dean didn't take. She opened the hotel room door and looked up and down the hallway. Nobody was there. She ran out of the room and down the hallway. She found a maids' cart and got on, hiding in between the towels.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

Elliot, Olivia, Tony, and Zeva ran into the lobby. Dean saw them and ran. Tony and Zeva ran after him. "Go find Shiloh!" Tony yelled as they disappeared down a hallway.

Elliot and Olivia ran down the hallways. "We saw her. She ran onto a maids' cart." Olivia said putting her phone in her pocket and looking around.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled running down one of the hallways. There was a maids' cart at the end of it. "Shiloh! Baby, are you in there?" He asked as he moved towels out of the way. "She's not on this one."

Olivia ran past Elliot. "I'm going to the next floor." She yelled as she raced up the stairs. Elliot charged after her. "Shiloh! Baby, where are you?" She looked down the hallway to see another maids' cart. She ran at it. "Shiloh, honey, come on. Talk to me."

"Mommy?" Shiloh asked. She pushed on the towels on the cart so she could look out. She saw Olivia. "Mommy!" She yelled and ran at Olivia.

"Shiloh!" Olivia breathed as she picked up her daughter. "Oh thank god." She kissed her daughter's head and cradled her as her daughter sobbed and trembled.

Elliot came up then. "Shiloh!" He sighed relieved. He kissed her head and hugged Olivia and her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Shiloh looked at him with tears running down her face. "Daddy." She whimpered and reached for him. "I don't wanna go back to him."

Elliot took her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You won't have to. He did a very bad thing. He will never hurt you again. I promise." He put his free arm around Olivia and they walked down the hallway.

**Please review! You guys are great! I love you! Question- name one of my favorite singers!?**


	10. Bringing Back The Family

**Please review! You guys are great! Any of the following answers would've worked. Enrique Iglesias, Reba McEntire, Tim McGraw, or Cher Lloyd.**

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the lobby. Elliot was still holding Shiloh with his other arm around Olivia. She was trembling and clinging to Elliot's neck. His heart was breaking every time she shook in his arms. "Honey, it's okay."

"I wanna go home." Shiloh whispered into Elliot's neck.

"I know, baby. We'll be home soon." Elliot whispered and looked down at Olivia. She was looking over at the hallway by the desk. Tony and Zeva came walking into the lobby with Dean. Shiloh whimpered in his arms and gripped him tighter. "Here, take her."

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked taking Shiloh. She cupped the back of her head and held her tight.

"I'm going to do what he deserves." Elliot growled striding over to Dean. Before Tony and Zeva could stop him, Dean was on the floor with Elliot punching him. "You sick son of a bitch! You can't take somebody else's kid to have as your personal slave." He was pried off of Dean by Tony. Zeva lifted Dean up off the floor.

"Let's go." Zeva said twisting Dean's arm. Tony went out with her.

Olivia walked up to Elliot. "I'm surprised he didn't charge me with assault." Elliot said.

"If he did, he'd have to admit what he did. He's not going to do that." Olivia said rubbing his back. "C'mon Daddy, let's go home."

They drove back to the city and walked into the squad room. "You're back! Thank the Lord!" Nick smiled hugging Olivia.

Olivia chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Nick. Did you hold down the fort?"

"It was hard enough handling John." Amanda smiled walking up to her. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back." Olivia said hugging her.

Cragen came into the squad room. "Olivia? Elliot? You're back?"

"Yeah, we had a surprise when we woke up this morning." Olivia said looking at Shiloh in Elliot's arms. She took a deep breath.

Elliot put an arm around her and kissed her head. "We have her back now." He looked at Cragen and the others. "I went out last night. We woke up this morning to find that Porter took Shiloh. Thanks to Mcgee, we found her. Oh, and Shiloh's bracelet." He kissed Shiloh's head.

Shiloh lifted up her head to look at Elliot. She kissed his nose. "I'm tired."

Elliot smiled. "I bet you are. Look, everybody is here to see you."

Shiloh turned to everyone and smiled. She waved. "Hi!" Everyone smiled at her. Shiloh saw someone near the back of the squad room. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked over and smiled waving. He came over a moment later. "Hey Shiloh. I have something for you."

Elliot set Shiloh down and watched as she walked over to Gibbs smiling. "What?"

Gibbs smiled and pulled out a badge. "This is yours. Since you were so brave, you are now an official NCIS agent."

Shiloh smiled and took the badge. "Cool! Daddy look!"

Elliot smiled. "That is cool! Can you say thank you?"

"Thank you." Shiloh smiled and hugged Gibbs.

"Take care, Shiloh." Gibbs smiled and kissed her head. "Take care of Mommy and Daddy."

"On it." Shiloh smiled and kissed his cheek. She ran over to say goodbye to Tony, Mcgee, and Zeva.

That night, Elliot was standing in front his the living room window gently rocking Shiloh. She had his collar in her little fist while her other arm held her blanket. Olivia came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed this."

"I did too." Elliot whispered. He brought up one of her hands and kissed it. "Shiloh finally calmed down enough to go to sleep."

"That's good. I wouldn't blame her. She must've been so scared. El, the camera was shaking when she was holding it." Olivia said tearing up.

Elliot turned so he could bring her to his chest. "I know. I'm not blaming her. She was really brave. I'm so proud of you two. I don't know what I would've done if he talked about what he was going to do constantly."

Olivia rubbed her face in his chest. "It was awful. I thought I was going to lose her." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and pulled back after a moment taking her hand into his. "Do you want to go to bed? We can bring bundle buddy." He taunted.

Olivia smiled and nodded, leading him upstairs and into their room. She walked into the bathroom and changed quick while Elliot put Shiloh on their bed. He kissed her head and grabbed his clothes. "Bathroom is open." Olivia said walking around the bed. She kissed Elliot.

Elliot brushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her head. "I'll be out in a minute." He whispered. He walked into the bathroom.

Olivia climbed into bed and brought her daughter to her. She wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. "I love you, Shiloh."

Shiloh stirred. "Love you too, Mommy." She whispered as she drifted back to sleep. She snuggled into Olivia. Olivia smiled and rested her head on her pillow.

Elliot came out a moment later and climbed into bed. He kissed Shiloh and Olivia's head. "Night Liv." He whispered.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled. "Night El. I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home." Elliot grinned. He rested his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep. Later that night, he felt something hit his chest. He opened his eyes to find Shiloh whimpering in her sleep. Olivia was gripping the sheets to the point where her knuckles were white.

"Don't take me." Shiloh whined kicking Elliot in the process.

Olivia started breathing heavily. "No." She breathed.

Elliot picked up Shiloh and set her in his lap. He gently took Olivia's hand. "Liv, baby, please wake up."

Olivia shot up panting for breath. She looked over to Elliot. "Thank God!" She breathed. She leaned into Elliot.

"It's okay." Elliot said. He kissed Olivia's head. He felt his shoulder grow slightly wet. "You're safe. I'm here." He said. He rubbed Shiloh's back as she trembled slightly. "It's okay." He breathed. The next morning, Olivia woke up to find Shiloh sleeping next to her. She heard Elliot talking to someone in the kitchen. She got up carrying a sleeping Shiloh with her. "Thanks, bye." Elliot said hanging up the phone.

"Hey." Olivia said from behind him. Elliot turned to her. "Who was that?"

"I was just talking to Cragen." Elliot said. He paused. "We should talk about it."

Olivia shook her head. "Later."

"Liv, later Shiloh will be up and you are going to come up with every excuse in the handbook. You know bottling it up doesn't help. What did you dream about?" Elliot asked gently.

Olivia let out a breath. "Hold on." She walked out to the living room and snuggled Shiloh into her bean bag chair before coming back in. She already had tears in her eyes. She walked over to Elliot. He wrapped his arms around her. "This was different."

"Different how?" Elliot asked.

"This time, we were at the warehouse. Gibbs and his team didn't come. They were actual pedophiles. They came and took Shiloh. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get her back. _He _came. When he showed up at the warehouse, he asked Dean if he started without him. Elliot, they were planning on using me as their personal slave. In the dream, they took me to where ever they were going to. It ended right as they walked into the room." Olivia said as she clenched Elliot's shirt in her fists.

Elliot cupped the back of her head. "It's okay. That didn't happen. And, this isn't your fault. You did everything you could to keep Shiloh and yourself safe. I'm so proud of you, Liv. You're safe and with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed wiping her eyes still in his embrace.

Elliot kissed her head and looked into her eyes. "You're still the one."

"I'm still the one what?" Olivia asked looking into his eyes.

Elliot smiled. "You're still the one I want for life. That one I want, one I love. The one I want to kiss goodnight, every night. You're the one I belong to."

Olivia grinned and kissed him. "You're quoting Shania Twain, baby."

"Well, there's a reason why." Elliot smirked. "It's true." He pushed play on the radio and the song _You're Still the One_ by Shania Twain came through. "And I found the CD."

Olivia laughed as he took her in his arms and started dancing with her. She smiled as he kissed her. "_You're still the one I run to. __The one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one that I love. The only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night."_

**Please review! I love writing this story! Make sure to check out the songs in this story and please please please read my other stories. All of my other stories right now are Law & Order SVU. Other stories like this one are **_**Counting on Strings of Hope, Our Kids and Our Unwanted, Detective Bella,**__**Surviving for You,**_** and **_**Hostage.**_


End file.
